Las Recompensas después de una cruel vida
by NaLufairytail.onepiece
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia después de escapar de su padre y del infierno en el que vivía, disfruta las ganas de vivir junto con sus seres queridos (amigos) y sobre todo encontrara el amor con alguien que la ama de verdad y la entiende... FANFIC 100% NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Hola como están!? Este es mi primer Fanfic de Fairy Tail, por eso espero que les guste .

Tendrá amor, humor, celos, alegrías y tristezas por eso espero que les sea de su agrado.

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al magnifico hiro Machima **

**Las Recompensas después de una cruel vida.**

Era un hermoso día en el país de fiore, específicamente en una pequeña ciudad llamada magnolia, en ella se encontraba una rubia de hermosos ojos achocolatados y largas pestañas, su cuerpo era como el de una modelo, o más bien sexy como decían algunos pervertidos. Su nombre era Lucy Heartfilia, que en estos momentos se encontraba agitada, hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga Levy Mcgarden:

_***Llamada Telefónica*:**_

**Lu-chan, ya esta todo listo.**-Se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.-**La casa es hermosa, y he decorado todo el lugar, también te inscribí en el instituto.**-Dijo Levy muy feliz y orgullosa de su trabajo.

**Arigato Levy-chan, sabia que podía confiar en ti, no se como pagártelo.-**Dijo Lucy muy emocionada.- **De verdad muchas gracias.**

**No tienes nada que agradecer, eso mereces y mucho más por sufrir ese infierno tantos años.-**Recordaba tristemente la enana.

**Lose**-Comentaba la rubia con una mirada triste.- **Pero por fin he salido y puedo disfrutar al máximo de mi libertad.**-Su mirada se trasformo reemplazándola por una alegre sonrisa.

"_Lucy o más bien conocida como Lucy Heartfilia, se encontraba escapando de su padre Jude Heartfilia, organizando todo con Levy para que pudiera escapar y poder vivir en la misma ciudad que su mejor amiga."_

**Lu-chan, sabes donde queda la casa ¿verdad?-**Comento preocupada.-**Si, aun tengo el mensaje con la dirección puesta no te preocupes.**-Comento segura la oji chocolate.

**Lo siento lu-chan, pero no voy a poder recibirte-**Su tono de voz era bajo.-**Es que se acercan algunas pruebas y necesito estudiar al máximo**-Dijo mientras subía el tono de voz.

**Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, suficiente es con conseguirme una casa y inscribirme en el instituto.-**Consolaba la rubia.

**Gracias por entender Lu-chan, eso si mañana pasare por ti para recogerte y llevarte al instituto donde estudiaremos juntas**-Se escuchaba con un chillido de alegría- **okey, adios Levi-chan- Adios Lu-chan**

_***Fin de Llamada Telefónica*.**_

_**Por fin podré comenzar con mi nueva vida**__-_Era el pensamiento de Lucy.

**Ah! Por fin llego- **Dijo cuando se percato de que había llegado el bus que esperaba.

Ya subida en el bus, se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lleno, por lo que busco su asiento, saco su libro y se dispuso a leer hasta que…-**Buaghhh!** –Se escuchaba por todo el bus.-**Are que será ese ruido**.-Empezó a buscar la oji-chocolate el motivo del ruido.

Y lo encontró, topándose con un joven muy atractivo, con el cabello ¿rosa?, piel bronceada y sus ojos que daban vueltas, ya que al parecer se encontraba mareado y usaba ambas manos para evitar vomitar, su cara era una mezcla de color azul y morado. Al verlo lo escucho diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo .Lucy apiadándose de él se sienta a su lado y …-**Toma**- Hablo la rubia extendiéndole una bolsa (NA: No pregunten de donde la saco xD) con una perfecta sonrisa.-**Buaghh! Grabuacias.**- Agradeció el chico, recibiendo la bolsa al mismo tiempo que vomitaba en ella.

Lucy se sentó a su lado, y se encargo de acariciar la espalda del pelirosa. Dándole una increíble calma. La Heartfilia al darse cuenta que llego a su destino dijo.-**Lo siento, pero debo irme, esta es mi parada.-**Comento triste.-**Adiós- **dijo levantándose.

**Espera…- **Tomo rápidamente la mano de Lucy deteniéndola-** Buaghhhh tambuaghh también es la mía**- Hablo el joven con dificultad

**Ohh! En ese caso te ayudo a levantarte**- paso el brazo de él, alrededor de su cuello, y con una mano sostuvo su cuerpo, para evitar que el chico cayera.-**Gracias eres una Buaghhh, buena persona.-** Dijo menos mareado, e intentando sonreír.

Cuando ya bajaron del bus, el pelirosado se zafo del agarre, tirándose al suelo y besándolo, cosa que causo risa en la rubia.-**Muchas gracias denuevo**- Comento renovado y feliz. Pero al darse vuelta para ver a Lucy, quedo en shock, ya que al estar mareado no había visto la belleza que tenia la rubia además de que había sido amable con él. Y saliendo rápidamente de su shock dijo-**Por cierto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel. –** Mientras lo decía le extendió la mano.

**Un placer, mi nombre es Lucy Hea….Soy lucy.**-Hablo con nerviosismo dándole la mano a Natsu .- **Solo Lucy?-**Pregunto con curiosidad.-**He… Si, oye siempre te mareas al subirte a un bus?.**- Dijo cambiando rápido el tema.- **Si , pero no solo en los buses, sino que también en todos los medios de transporte.**-Dijo maldiciendo por su desgracia.-**Comprendo ah! Lo he olvidado**-la oji-chocolate se encontraba desesperada.

**Qué ocurre luigui?**-comento, molestando a la rubia para ver su reacción.-**Es LUCY!.**-Hablo molesta inflando los mofletes causando risa y ternura en el oji-jade.-**jajajaja okey okey, perdona pero que ocurre?.-**esta vez lo dijo preocupado.-**Es que soy nueva en esta ciudad, y no tengo idea de los nombres de las calles, por lo que no puedo saber donde esta mi nueva casa.- **Lucy estaba hecha un lió.-**Puajajajajaja que graciosa eres luce, vienes a vivir a una nueva ciudad y no sabes ni si quiera donde esta tu casa jajajaja.-**Comento divertido el pelirosa.

**Es L-U-C-Y y que malo** -se quejo lucy frunciendo el ceño.-**Perdona, pero es que de verdad que eres graciosa**.-Sonrió Natsu mostrando sus hermosos colmillos. Lo que hizo sonrojar a la rubia sin que él se diera cuenta.

**Pero ya no te preocupes esta ciudad es como mi jardín, te ayudare a encontrar tu dirección luce.**-Dijo feliz.-**Es LUCYYYYY… pero enserio!? Arigato.-** Hablo tirándose encima de él, abrazándolo. Al momento en que ella lo abrazo ambos sintieron un calor interior que no sabían como explicarlo…-**B-Bien ahora cu-cual es tu dirección?.**-Tartamudeaba el joven.- **Cierto toma.-**y le entrego el mensaje con la dirección.

Cuando le entrego la dirección al oji-jade abrió sus ojos como platos y su mandíbula casi se cae al piso (NA: Cosa que no hizo obviamente :P). La oji-chocolate al verlo de esa manera temerosamente le pregunta.- **¿Q-Que pasa?...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chan Chan Les gusto? La amaron, la odiaron la encontraron más o menos.**

**Bueno quiero avisar que de el próximo capitulo habrá más NaLu porfavor comenten cualquier cosa que piensen para yo mejorar o si quieren darme ánimos **** . También actualizare siempre que pueda okey no estamos viendo xao xao **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Chicos, gracias por sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo más seguido :D saludo a :

**luni123**

**Srigneel**

**Mislu**

Ustedes me dan ánimos a seguir escribiendo, okey este es el capitulo 2 de las Recompensas después de una cruel vida, espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo .

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al magnifico hiro Mashima **

**El Comienzo de Todo**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Cuando le entrego la dirección al oji-jade abrió sus ojos como platos y su mandíbula casi se cae al piso (NA: Cosa que no hizo obviamente :P). La oji-chocolate al verlo de esa manera temerosamente le pregunta.- __**¿Q-Qué pasa?...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Esto no puede estar pasando, no me lo puedo creer.-**Contesto muy sorprendido el pelirosado.**-¿Q-Qué ocurre?!.**-Volvió a preguntar la Rubia.-**No puede ser, pero que coincidencia**.-Contesto feliz, ignorando su pregunta. La Heartfilia, harta de no obtener respuesta, le grita.-**DIME YA, QUÉ PASA!?.**- El grito fue tan fuerte, que hizo que de la impresión, Natsu cayera de espalda, provocando un gran chichón es su cabeza.

**Auch, no grites de esa manera Luce.**-Decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.-**ES LU… moo olvídalo, llámame como se te plazca, bueno y que paso?.**-Cambio su actitud a una más relajada.-**ah! Cierto, Luce somos VECINOS.-**Anuncio con una gran sonrisa.

**QUE!, Esto no me puede estar pasando no a MÍ**-Hablaba Lucy consigo misma.-

**Que rara eres luce, pero no estas feliz, somos vecinos.-**Salto de alegría el dragneel.

**No es que no este feliz, pero es demasiada la coincidencia y creo que… -**Pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Natsu la tomo de la mano y la llevo a rastras hacia quien sabe donde.

**Pero qué haces?, Donde me llevas?.-**Dijo impresionada.-**A Donde más que a tu nuevo hogar, pero mira que eres rara.-**Su voz sonaba divertida.-**ESO DEBERIA DECIRTELO YO.-**suspiro en resignación al terminar de hablar. Siguieron una ruta de unas 3 cuadras, Lucy al notar que aun se tomaban de las manos se detiene e intenta soltarlo, pero Natsu se la tenía bien agarrada y lucy al no poder soltarlo, solo infla los cachetes. Natsu al ver como se rendía, sonrió y siguió un poco más, hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

**Cha Chan Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar!.**-Empujo a lucy con delicadeza, hacia la puerta de la casa, mientras ella sacaba las llaves y la ponía en la cerradura y al abrirla, entro y observo el lugar. En la entrada se encontraba el living, pintado con un color mostaza, habían cuadros en diferentes lugares del living, aunque hubo uno que le llamo la atención, era una pareja besándose, al observarla mejor se dio cuenta que era el cuadro de una novela de amor que había leído, y no cualquiera si no que su novela favorita, era un cuadro precioso, agradeció internamente a Levy por buscar aquel cuadro tan poco conocido. Después observo una hermosa mesita de centro, con una foto de ella y Levy. Al terminar de ver el living, fue a la cocina: Donde había una cocina americana, habían muebles con platos y vasos y en una esquina había un gran refrigerador con Natsu sacándole la comida, también el piso que era….un momento NATSU SACANDOLE COMIDA.

**HEY!, QUE HACES!?.**-La hija de Jude frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.-**Eg quiegh egdstaga abagudo u dheigi chomer.**-Contesto con la boca llena.- **Trágate lo que queda de comida en tu boca y dímelo denuevo, que no te entendí ni J.**-Haciendo caso el dragneel, trago lo que tenia en la boca y dijo.-**Es que estaba aburrido y decidí comer.-**Sonrió como siempre lo hacia. Lucy oculto su mirada en un flequillo y empezó a temblar, cosa que causo miedo en el oji-jade, pensando que quizás iba a retarlo o peor GOLPEARLO, pero en vez de eso ocurrió algo que no pensó, la mujer comenzó a reír como nunca.

**Jajajajaja Natsu eres tan jajajaja .-** sujetaba su estomago a causa de tanta risa . La verdad es que Natsu hacia reír a Lucy con cada tontera. Lucy que venia de una clase alta no podía llegar y sacar la comida como lo hacia él, debía comer con cuchara, tenedor, cuchillo, tenedor chico para las verduras, y un cuchillo grande para la carne y… puff. En fin la mesa se llenaba de servicios, pero al pelirosa parecía no importarle solo comía con la mano y la boca llena y de una rara forma a ella le causaba risa.

**Luce, a veces pienso que eres bipolar.-**Dijo aliviado al saber que no lo iban a golpear.-**Bueno no importa, nee luce quieres conocer la ciudad!?.-**Pregunto con una cara de niño ilusionado. Ella al verlo, le causo ternura por lo que.-**De acuerdo.-**Fue su respuesta, con una sonrisa diferente a la otras que daba, esta era de ternura, alegría y ¿cariño?.

**Vamos!.-**Dijo sin esperar respuesta, solo hizo lo mismo que anteriormente, le dio la mano y se la llevo a rastras.-**E-Espera Natsu, que aun no termino de ver la casa.-**Se quejo, sin resultados**.-No importa, ya tendrás tiempo de verla luego…-**Y lo siguiente fue solo correr.

El Recorrido fue muy agradable para ambos, su compañía llenaba el interior del otro, al hablar se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, como también muchísimas diferentes.- **¿QUÉ TE GUSTA EL PICANTE? Guacatela.-**Pronuncio ella con asco.-**Pero si es genial, es como sentir adrenalina en tu interior.-**Confesaba emocionado.-**Yo prefiero las cosas mas dulces, como el chocolate.-**Y así continuaba su platica.

Natsu estaba encantado con Lucy, le encantaba sus muecas en la cara, su forma de ser, la manera en que sonreía, y sobretodo la encontraba muy graciosa y rara (Pero en el buen sentido de la palabra.)

Mientras que Lucy pensaba que Natsu era un chico muy especial, le encantaba que fuera impulsivo y lo admiraba ya que a ella le hubiera gustado ser como él en el pasado, ya que si lo hubiera sido probablemente no hubiera sufrido tanto.

**Luce, eres una de las primeras personas con las que me llevo tan bien, me encantas.-**Dijo con inocencia. *_pero que sincero y directo*_ Pensaba la rubia.-

**G-gracias, tu también me agradas, eres mi primer amigo en esta ciudad.-**Su voz era segura y con sinceridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y con esto termine el segundo capitulo, como pueden ver sus sentimientos ya están empezando a formarse, desde el siguiente capitulo se conocerán a los diferentes personajes y la relación entre lucy y natsu se hará más fuerte.

Con esto necesito que me digan a quien les gustaría de enemigos tiene que ser un hombre y una mujer que intenten separar a natsu y lucy dejen sus Reviews comentando su opinión nos vemos xao xao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: **Hola! Chicos como siempre gracias por sus comentarios. De verdad que los quiero mucho ;), son mi motivación para continuar este fic, la verdad no pensé que a alguien le gustara, pero veo que me equivoque.

Bueno saltándonos eso, este es el capitulo 3, desde ahora haré más largos los capítulos, debido a que tengo tantas ideas para este fic, que tanto que me demoraría en hacerlo se me irían las ideas. Eso espero que lo disfruten.

**Bienvenida a el instituto Fairy Tail**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_**Luce, eres una de las primeras personas con las que me llevo tan bien, me encantas.-**__Dijo con inocencia. *pero que sincero y directo* Pensaba la rubia.-_

_**G-gracias, tu también me agradas, eres mi primer amigo en esta ciudad.-**__Su voz era segura y con sinceridad._

_._

_._

_._

Después de recorrer la ciudad, y que Natsu se percatara de que le hubiera mostrado todos los lugares que le gustaban como: los parques, los restaurantes, las tiendas de ropas, el bosque de magnolia, el lago y entre muchos lugares más, ambos terminaron agotados.

**Natsu muchas gracias por el recorrido, amo esta ciudad.-**Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.-**Que bueno que te haya gustado, al igual que tú, yo amo esta ciudad, debido a que aquí he pasado mi vida entera…-**Pauso un momento, su mirada reflejaba nostalgia.- **También acabo de conocerte aquí**.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**Natsu…-**Lucy lo miro con ternura y pensaba: _"No pensé que existiera gente tan buena como Natsu… nunca pude tener amigos a parte de Levy-chan , creo que me agrada esta forma de vida, puedo por primera vez sonreír sinceramente"_

De repente, se escucha el sonido del celular de lucy, cortando completamente el ambiente de ambos. A regañadientes ella saca el celular donde se encontraba un mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

**Mensaje.**

**De: Levy**

**Para: Lu-chan **

_**Lu-chan, ¿Dónde estas?, te he estado llamando y no me contestas.**_

_**He venido a tu casa debido a que termine mis tareas y estudie lo suficiente, donde me sentía mal por no estar contigo y no poder mostrarte la ciudad, vine rápidamente acá, para hacer una pijamada de bienvenida para celebrar de que todo hubiera salido a la perfección, y de paso mañana irnos juntas al instituto.**_

_**Pero con lo que me encuentro es con la casa abierta y más encima con el refrigerador vació, me preocupe mucho, ya que pienso que fue un ladrón, que sabia tu dirección y quería secuestrarte para después matarte, descuartizarte y vender tus restos a un caníbal, para así no poder volver a verte. NO QUIERO! LU-CHAN PORFAVOR VUELVE!, BUAAAAA…..**_

**Fin del Mensaje.**

Lucy al leer el mensaje, hizo que le cayera una gota de sudor al estilo anime, la verdad es que su amiga nunca cambiaria, tenía una imaginación de escritora de ficción al igual que ella, pero al menos la rubia no imaginaba cosas tan… como decirlo… tan levy?

La oji-chocolate, al ver la mirada que le ponía el pelirosa, que demostraba total curiosidad. Hablo finalmente y dijo.

**Natsu... lo siento pero debo irme a casa, ya que si no lo hago luego, mi amiga podría cometer una locura.-** Comento triste.

**Pero Luce… todavía quería mostrarte un ultimo lugar.-**Lo decía haciendo un berrinche. Algo que sorprendió a la rubia por la forma inmadura en que lo decía.

Y no era para menos, el pelirosa había estado pasándola tan bien con Lucy, que el tiempo se le pasó volando, sin darse cuenta que ya era de noche. Ahora sentía una gran necesidad de estar con Lucy de alguna forma u otra, que hasta pensaba que se avía vuelto algo vital para él.

**Perdón, pero tendrá que ser para otra ocasión….-**termino la frase sonriendo por el puchero que tenía el Dragneel en la cara.

**Entonces déjame llevarte a tu casa, total somos vecinos.-**Recordó con alegría, la rubia solo suspiro y contesto.-**Esta bien.**-

Después de eso comenzaron a caminar, hablando de cualquier tontería, ya que el tema que fuera lo encontraban interesante o divertido. Al llegar a la puerta del hogar de la Heartfilia, se despidieron:

**Adiós Natsu, me la he pasado de maravilla hoy, espero que se repita…**-Hablo mientras besaba suavemente la mejilla del chico, ocasionando que este sonriera.

**Hasta pronto Luce, y eso no lo dudes, que se volverá a repetir.-**Llevo su mano a la mejilla, mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Más tarde cuando Lucy entro a su casa, comenzó a buscar a Levy… al no encontrarla por ningún lado, se desespero, hasta que escucho un sollozo que venia de su nueva pieza. Entro y vio a Levy llorando en su cama repitiendo una y otra vez _"lu-chan, porque ella!?"._

**Eto… Levy-chan?, Ya llegue.- **La Heartfilia no se dio cuenta en que momento, la enana salto a sus brazos, aferrándose a ella como si fuera un gato.

**Lu-chan estas VIVA!.-**Grito tan fuerte, que Lucy pensó que iba a quedar sorda.-**Como te escapaste?, viste la cara del secuestrador?, te hizo algo malo?, te sientes bien?**

Eran tantas preguntas y más encima estupidas, que la rubia solo se limito a contestar:

**Nada de eso Levy-chan, no me secuestraron ni nada por el estilo.-**Dijo con una sonrisa que pudiera calmar a la peli-azul.-**Entonces… ¿Por qué no estabas en casa? y ¿Por qué la puerta estaba abierta y con el refrigerador vació?.-**Los ojos de levy, mostraban tanto preocupación, como curiosidad.

**Te lo diré, pero que te parece si primero nos ponemos pijamas.-**Recomendó ella.-**Jo, si tu lo dices.-**Se resigno la enana. Ya vestidas Lucy dijo:

**Pues veamos por donde comienzo…-**Se sentó en la cama, mientras que la enana se sentaba junto a ella. Lucy comenzó a relatarle que conoció a un muchacho (No le dijo el nombre.) y que lo encontró en un bus y blablabla, le dijo todo menos que eran vecinos, ya que conociendo a su amiga, si ella se enteraba que aquel muchacho vivía al lado de ella, seguro que Levy iría corriendo y le haría un interrogatorio al pobre Natsu.

Ya cuando termino su relato, la peli-azul estaba mas relajada y feliz de poder ver, después de mucho tiempo a su mejor amiga, claro que antes si se habían reunido pero a escondidas, ahora podía disfrutar sin nervios, ni disfraces, de su mejor amiga.

N**e ne Lu-chan, juguemos a una guerra de almohadas como cuando niñas.-**Pregunto con emoción y un brillo en sus ojos.

**Ahh! Claro que no Levy-chan, ya no somos niñas, además estoy muerta del cansancio.-**Se quejo la rubia.

**Buu… Lu-chan se convirtió en una vieja aburrida.-**Y acto seguido le tiro una almohada que llego justo en la cara de la Heartfilia…

**Ya veras Levy-chan, me has declarado la guerra.-**La miro desafiante mientras agarraba 5 almohada para comenzar a tirarle. (NA: No que, ya no eran niñas xD)

Y así disfrutaron toda la noche con juegos y riéndose, hasta quedarse dormidas.

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para que Lucy conociera el instituto, usando el uniforme nuevo que consistía: en unas calcetas blancas, con zapatos negros, una falda roja y en la parte de arriba el típico traje de marinero con una cinta en el cuello blanca. La rubia se peino con dos coletas, con coles de color rojo.

Mientras caminaba, iba hablando con Levy animadamente, estaban a mediados de abril, por eso era raro que hubieran alumnos nuevos, pero eso no le importaba a la oji-chocolate, solo pensaba que era genial conocer el mundo exterior y poder hacer muchos amigos…

**Lu-chan llegamos…-**Dijo su mejor amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos**.-Te presento el instituto de Fairy Tail.- **En la entrada se podía observar una gran puerta, y al entrar era un patio hermoso, más adentro habían muchas salas todo muy bien decorado, también habían muy pocos alumnos debido a que aun era temprano.

Lucy ponía cara de felicidad con cada cosa o lugar, estaba maravillada con el instituto.

Levy le enseño el instituto, desde el comedor, hasta la biblioteca que era el lugar favorito de su amiga. De repente aparece una mujer enfrente de ellas, tenía el pelo color escarlata y una mirada de superioridad, además usaba unos lentes que al parecer no los necesitaba, ya que podía ver bien pero según ella le daba un aire de inteligencia.

**Hola Levy, vienes otra vez a leer libros tan temprano.-**Dijo la mujer amigablemente.

**Hola Erza, no, hoy no vengo a leer le estoy enseñando el colegio a mi amiga que es nueva aquí.-**Dijo apuntando a la rubia, mientras que esta saludaba.

**Hola mi nombre es Lucy, mucho gusto.-**Estiro su mano hacia la pelirroja en forma de saludo.

**Mucho gusto soy Erza Scarlet.-**Recibio la mano y la apreto**.- Pienso que al ser amiga de Levy, debes ser muy responsable.-**Pauso un momento y apretó fuertemente la mano de Lucy, poniendo una cara que asustaba hasta al mismo demonio.- **Porque no, nos sirven los flojos que se dedican a hacer estupideces.-**Rápidamente sonrió, como si fueran amigas de siempre.-**Espero que nos llevemos bien…**

**H-Hai.-** Respondió con nerviosismo la hija de jude.

**Perfecto, entonces te enseñare el salón de clases en el que estas, Levy ella es de nuestra clase no?.-**Le pregunto a la oji-marrón.-**Si, erza.-**Su posición era como la de un soldado.

Caminaron por un pasillo mientras Lucy y Levy se susurraban cosas como "Ella es un demonio" o "no Lu-chan, lo que pasa es que así demuestra que ella es la que manda".

Pero los susurros acabaron cuando llegaron a tal sala y la rubia escucho una voz familiar.

**Ah! Maldito cerebro de lava, volviste a quemar mi puesto.-**Se quejaba, mientras en la puerta lucy veía que aquel muchacho, estaba sin polera, ni pantalones lo que la sonrojo de la vergüenza ajena que sentía por él.

**Pero que llorón strepper, solo esta quemado no destruido.-**Dijo esa voz tan conocida para la Heartfilia.

**Que dijiste!? Cabeza de chicle.-**Dijo aquel chico mientras juntaban las frentes y se miraban con rivalidad.

**Lo que escuchaste princesita de hielo.-**En los ojos del pelirosado habían rayos.

Mientras que el profesor intentaba detenerlos, pero lo que gano fue un puñetazo por parte de los dos, dejándolo inconciente en el suelo. Erza quien vio esto, entro como un demonio y golpeo a los dos chicos.

**GRAY, NATSU, QUE LES HE DICHO SOBRE PELEARY FALTARLE EL RESPETO A SUS MAYORES.-**Gruño con fuerza, mientras tomaba la camisa de cada uno con sus manos.

**E-Erza, p-pero que dices si somos los me-mejores amigos.-**Contesto temeroso Gray. Paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Natsu.

**A-Aye.-**Intentaba decir Natsu

**Así me gusta, CURSO.-**Dijo llamando la atención del salón.-**Quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera, su nombre es lucy, ven lucy entra.**

Al entrar la hija de layla, los ojos de los chicos del salón se transformaron por corazones, mientras que las chicas se ponían muchas celosas de que los chicos que les gustaban la miraran de esa manera.

Natsu al verla quedo en completo shock y al intentar decir algo, solo grito:

**LU-LUCE!.-**No cabía de su asombro, era demasiada coincidencia que fueran vecinos, como para que también fueran compañeros de curso.

**N-NATSU.-**Respondió ella de la misma manera que él

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin de este capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, desde ahora haré los capítulos así de largos como les decía antes.**

**En la ultima pregunta que les dije, fue a quien querían que separaran a Natsu y Lucy y me decidí por…..Loke y Lissana , pero no los haré tan malos como en otros fic.**

**Bueno y aquí algunos agradecimientos a :**

**Srigneel: No haré stingxlucy xD jejeje a mi tampoco me agrada mucho y muchas gracias de verdad por apoyarme.**

**Cruz. : Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, confieso que este fic tendrá demasiado NaLu.**

** : Gracias, intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo :D, y como decías yo tengo muchas ideas buenas para este fic, que ojala que te guste…**

**Luni123: jajajaja eres muy graciosa :P, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tranquila el enemigo va a ser loke y no le hará daño **

**Nata: Gracias espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y como dije lissana y loke serán los que intenten separarlos.**

**Okey eso es todo, por favor dejen sus Review, para saber sus opiniones sobre mi fic, nos vemos xao xao**


End file.
